


Kick their asses Deku

by KAGUYAhime0706



Category: One Piece, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, I'll add more tags in the future, Midoriya inko is best mum, Multi, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, What Was I Thinking?, here it is anyway, no one needed this, sanji is a good role model
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAGUYAhime0706/pseuds/KAGUYAhime0706
Summary: Mama Inko is a stressed bean.Sanji doesn’t know why he’s here.Baby Deku gets the emotional support he deserves. Via terrible babysitting by the shitty chimney himself.Enjoy.





	1. being a single mum is hard

Midoriya Inko is frazzled to say the least. The dishes in the sink are demanding attention, a pile of laundry lies dejectedly in the corner and there’s an ever-growing pile of bills in front of her. After receiving the news that her son is quirkless, Inko’s stress levels skyrocketed. Seeing her normally bright and energetic son looking so miserable broke the poor mother’s heart.

_“Hey mum, can I still be a hero like All Might?”_

_“I’m so sorry Izuku! I’m so so sorry…”_

The silence was broken when the phone rang throughout the house, startling Inko out of her thoughts.

“Yes, yes, I hear you.” Inko muttered, shuffling her way towards the persistently ringing phone.

“This is the Midoriya household, how can I help you?” Inko greeted, trying her best to hide how tired she was.

“Inko! It’s me!” A loud and boisterous voice erupted from the receiver causing the young mother to flinch.

“Mistuki?” Inko replied in a calmer but nevertheless happy tone to hear her old friend. “How are you?”

“I’m doing great! Masaru locked himself in his office again working on a new line. Kastuki’s still a little shit, I swear I'm considering anger-management for that fucking brat-” Inko hummed along to Mistuki’s rant, showing no reaction to the crass language the other women used.

“Anyway, enough about me, how are you? Is Izuku doing ok?”

Inko flinched and locked up the stairs sadly. Izuku developed a habit of going straight into his room the moment he comes home. The mother only ever sees a flash of familiar green hair before all she gets are sniffles behind a closed door.

“He’s… still processing the news.” Inko replied. She didn’t even need to see her friend to know that she just winced in sympathy.

“How about you?” The concerned tone evident even through the crackle of the receiver.

“I’m doing fine.” Inko lied through her teeth.

“…are you sure?”

Inko looked around the wreck that was once called a living room. Forgotten All Might figurines were strewn in front of the T.V, dishevelled blankets covered the couch for when Inko had to take impromptu naps and jackets and other clothing were thrown carelessly all over various household objects.

Not to mention a weird smell that is slowly infecting the room that Inko suspects it’s coming from one of Izuku’s forgotten afternoon snacks. At least she hopes it’s only that. She’d rather not find out.

“…Yes.”

“Inko.”

“…maybe.”

Silence ensued. Inko twirled the phone line out of nervous habit. She could literally see her friend standing in front her with a disapproving look on her face. A grown woman in her early thirties really should not feel like she’s being scolded like a child. But unfortunately, she is, by her own friend no less.

“You need help.”

“I’m fine! Really!” Inko frantically reassured Mistuki. “I just need to figure out a schedule that will financially support my family, find time to clean the house… cook… allow me to support my son… who is currently very depressed…”

“And look after yourself?” Mistuki suggested incredulously.

Inko became silent. Mistuki sighed in exasperation, she could literally hear her easily panicked friend working herself into a stressed frenzy. Last timed that happened the explosive woman walked in on Inko stress-baking. She had made 3 cakes, 2 dozen cookies and a tray of freshly baked brownies were in the mitten covered hands of a tiny stressed mum. Despite the fact Midoriya Inko was a phenomenal cook that was not a fun time.

“Right I’m coming over.”

“Please don’t.”

“Inko!”

“I swear I’m fine and I have everything under control.”

Not even a second after those were said the light of the living room went out shrouding the green-haired woman in darkness.

“...Mistuki.”

“Yes?”

“Bring a spare lightbulb.”

* * *

Bakugou Mistuki has known Inko since high school. Ever since the faithful day of the tiny girl standing up and reducing bullies to tears, Midoriya Inko has gained the respect and friendship of the headstrong blonde. Now several years later, after several of their own adventures and now each with their own son Mistuki observed the same tiny girl from so many years ago lying on her own couch in exhausted defeat.

The two had spent the afternoon cleaning the house. The laundry was dealt with along with the dishes and there no longer was any smell lingering in the living room. Both women were very glad and disgusted that the source was simply an expired open pack of All Might-based snacks. The only thing that had little change was the distressing pill of bills that caused the current defeat of Midoriya Inko.

“This is ridiculous Inko, you need a form of support.” Mistuki snorted, flopping down on the remaining space of couch causing said woman to bounce slightly from the impact.

The tired woman could only grumble and mutter gibberish. Soon Inko had no energy to even grumble letting a comfortable silence blanket the two friends.

“You know I could always help you out. I’m sure Masaru doesn’t mind-”

“Absolutely not.”

“Then what do you suggest?” Mitsuki huffed.

“…I think I need to work extra hours.” Inko admitted, picking at the fraying sofa. “If I want to feel even remotely financially stable as I want to I really need to get a promotion.”

“What about Izuku?”

“…”

“H-hey Inko calm down, remember to breathe!”

After Inko finally calmed down from her mini meltdown, she started pulling on her lower lip deep in thought. If she worked more she would have less time for Izuku which is currently out of the question considering how much emotional support he needed. On the other hand, if she continues like this she would probably go mad. Relying on Mistuki was out as well, she has her own family to look after.

“How about a babysitter?”

“Wha-what?” Inko stammered.

“A babysitter.” Mistuki repeated. “You know, some poor young soul that you dump you little devil spawns on while you go get drunk and have a good time.”

“Mistuki!”

“I’m kidding.”

“Mum?” Both women looked up at the third little voice. Izuku peaked nervously around the wall. Shy as ever, Mistuki observed, just like his mother.

“Izuku! Come over here sweetie, say hi to Auntie.” Inko smiled in relief seeing her son outside of his room. Immediately Inko felt renewed energy in her veins, spreading her arms that Izuku gladly ran into.

“Hello Auntie.” Izuku greeted, bowing his head slightly. Mistuki smiled widely in response and ruffled the kid’s wild curls fondly. Inko smiled sadly down at Izuku who giggled at the ministrations his hair was subjected to. He recently been wearing long sleeves and pants lately despite it being the middle summer. The first time Inko saw this change she mulled over it instead of sleeping. Isn’t he a bit young to already have a sense of style? Is there something else? Is he covering something up?

...was he being bullied?

“Mum, when’s dinner?” Izuku asked, snapping Inko from her spiralling thoughts.

“Is it already that late?” Inko replied, surprised. “I’m sorry Izuku, do you think you can wait for a bit? I’ll get started right away.”

“I should get going to.” Mistuki stood up. “I have my own little monster to feed.”

“Of course.” Inko also stood up. “I’m so sorry for keeping you here Mitsuki.”

Mistuki only waved off the stressed mother’s words. “It’s fine Inko.”

“Let me walk you to the door.” Inko insisted, ushering the taller woman to the door.

Mistuki only smiled fondly. She has known the other woman since high school, it will always amuse the blond woman to no end at how embarrassed Inko would get when compared to her younger self. Never had her small demeanour held back her friend, always doing what she wanted. Of course, out of the two, Mitsuki was the one that had less impulse control but Inko had her moments. The years that passed changed them. For better or worse, they certainly weren’t what they were like ten years ago.

“Inko.”

“Yes?” Curious green eyes looked into red ones.

“At least consider the babysitter idea. As much as it seemed like a joke, it is a good idea.”

“…I’ll consider it. Thank you, Mi-chan.”


	2. the sad life of a broke uni student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji and friends are broke as heck. Luckily we got mama Inko looking to hire someone.

“Fuuuuuck meeeeeeee.” Sanji groaned, glaring at his bank account. Fuck minimum wage and expensive uni books. Why did he buy those useless books in the first place? He barely touches them. He was supposed to learn valuable information he'll need in the future. What he got instead were some ugly expensive door stoppers and an empty wallet. He does have a job and it would have definitely supported him with the bare minimum if he was a good student and chose to study instead of going out for drinks. Too bad he wasn't a good student.

“What are you whining about this time?” Nami asked, flicking through job flyers.

“I’m not whining, I am complaining. And about being a broke uni student, what else?” Sanji retorted back, also looking up at the board of flyers. So many choices but only so much bullshit Sanji can put up with.

“Well, that’s why we’re here so shut your trap.” Nami gave a good-hearted slap on his back. Sanji stared back her in with a look of betrayal. “You’re not the only one who’s broke as shit sweetie.”

“And here I thought the one friend I had with common sense would be supportive of me.”

“I give constructive criticism. Also, just because I have common sense it doesn’t mean I’m not an asshole.” Nami laughed, once again looking back at the flyers. Just like Sanji, she was hoping to get a job. Sanji didn't know why, she was much more financially stable than he was, plus she has a rich girlfriend. But like what they say, whatever floats your boat. “Now come on, we got so many lovely options.”

“You think so?” Sanji asked skeptically, seeing several questionable flyers. “How do you feel about being someone’s personal chicken babysitter?”

“You’re fucking with me.” Nami gasped and looked over Sanji’s shoulder. “Oh my fuck you weren’t kidding.”

“Chicken sitting is not for you?”

“No thanks.”

“How about being a cuddle buddy for a lovely overweight man who looks like he’s in his 50s.”

“What the fuck, no.”

“How about a beekeeper.”

“No.”

“Here’s a classic, dishwasher.”

“And have pruny fingers like you did? Nu-uh not for me.”

At this point, neither of the two friends were seriously looking for a job. Instead, they were trying to find to the most stupid job they could and laughing their asses off. So, all in all, a very successful job hunt.

“I am starting to consider that job Ivan was offering me.” Sanji groaned after throwing away another job offer he was considering. Was considering. Until he saw the pay. It was basically robbery and he feels sorry for any poor soul who was dumb enough to take that job.  
“Go for it, I think you’ll make a beautiful drag queen stripper,” Nami replied absentmindedly, already given up a long time ago and was now texting her girlfriend.  
“Thanks.” Sanji snorted. “Ah heck, I give up.”  
“Coffee?”  
“Please.”  
“You’re paying.” Nami sing-songed giving her signature smirk. The same smirk that emptied many men’s wallets when they were dumb enough to buy her drinks at the bar. Sanji was not proud to say he was one of those men. Now they’re best friends.  
“Oh no, dear. As much as I love you and your charming self, I was horribly close to not being able to buy food for my cat and you and I both know how bad that would be.” Sanji smiled back. Nami only shrugged and began walking in the direction of the closest café.

Sanji gave one more glance back at the board of dead tree remains and sighed. As much as he loves his current job, the pay was not enough for a tired uni student that cares about his grades and social life. Especially when you’re friends with people who are known to throw the wildest parties. Would make sense considering quite a few of them are related to some big-time heroes or on their way to becoming one themselves. Sanji snorted remembering the reasoning behind one of his more powerhouse friends. He’s an idiot but they love him anyway.

Movement out the corner of his eye caught his attention and Sanji looked over. A woman with green hair tied up in half bun shuffled over to the board and pinned up a flyer. She stared at her flyer for a bit and sighed. Sanji has never heard such a heavy sigh like that except during finals week. Getting a better view of her face Sanji would see dark bags under bloodshot eyes. She looked like she hasn't had a proper night's sleep in weeks. Sanji winced in sympathy. Having survived countless nights of writing up essays, Sanji knew exactly what the woman must feel like.

He glanced back at Nami, who stopped once she realized he wasn't following. She stared at him and raised a perfectly drawn eyebrow. Sanji stared back and awkwardly gestured to the small green-haired woman. Nami glanced over and shook her head in an exasperated manner. She gave a wave and continued walking off.

Sanji smiled and looked back for the small woman. She was still there. Perfect.

"Hello, M'lady, I couldn't help but notice you seem to be in a bit of dilemma?" Sanji asked gently. The woman jumped a little at the voice intruding her thoughts. She looked up and Sanji couldn't help but be reminded of a startled rabbit. Big green eyes and soft round face to match. She was adorable.

"Oh, I'm fine, thank you, dear." A sweet voice replied, the woman looking slightly flustered being caught daydreaming. “Just have a lot on my mind that’s all.”

“That’s terrible! A wonderful lady like yourself shouldn’t be stressing out so much. You’ll only wear yourself down.” Sanji replied, reaching into his bag. Pulling out a small packet of treats he made that morning he offered one to the woman. “I’m sorry for bothering you, you just looked like you needed cheering up.”

“Oh no, not all.” The woman replied, smiling. She seemed to be admiring the little snacks Sanji pulled out. “In fact, I think it’s lovely that a nice young man like yourself is trying to cheer up an old woman like me.”

“Nonsense! A true man should be willing to cheer up any woman who looks under the weather.” Sanji exclaimed, making the woman giggle. “I’m Greaves Sanji. It’s an honor to meet a beautiful flower like you.”

“I’m Midoriya Inko. It’s lovely meeting you too, Greaves-san.” Inko replied, smiling. Her attention returned to little treats Sanji was offering. Picking one up she admired the little details that were put into the decorations. All were beautifully made and crafted. She could tell there was a lot of care that was put into making these little bundles of joy. “I must say, these are lovely creations. Did you make them yourself?”

“Please, call me Sanji,” Sanji responded, returning the other treats into his bag. "And yes, I made them myself. I make them for friends of mine who tend to get hungry quite easily."

 "You have very lucky friends," Inko said, taking a bite out of the little dessert. Sanji smiled seeing a little sparkle appear in her eye as she chewed.

"That's what I keep telling them," Sanji remarked. Inko gave a soft giggle. She looked back up at her flyer and already Sanji could see the gloom slowly creep back into her posture.

“If you don’t mind me asking, Midoriya-san, what were you hoping to do today?” Sanji inquired, curiosity getting the better of him. A lot of his friends say he’s nosy but he chooses to disagree.

"Oh, I'm just trying to see if I could find a babysitter." Inko sighed, pressing a hand to her cheek. “I’ve been finding it a bit difficult to support myself and my son, you see. A close friend of mine suggested I try a babysitter.”

Sanji nodded in understanding. A single mother is definitely stressful. Especially one who has to support herself and her children. Working in customer service, Sanji has been subjected to many stressed mothers asking for extra shots in their coffee. Yet this one could still smile and joke with a stranger. Sanji’s respect for the woman only continued to grow.

_She seems like a nice lady,_ Sanji thought. He looked up and checked how much she was willing to pay. _Not bad pay either._

“If you would like.” Sanji started. “I could be a babysitter for you. I have experience with children _(sorta)_ and I have a pretty flexible schedule.”

Inko went silent for a bit. She looked up and took in the young uni students face. Golden hair with kind grey-blue eyes behind thick-framed glasses. Tall and slim, dressed in a button up shirt and jeans. Donned with a woollen beanie and fashionable jacket he looked much more put together then a uni student should be. But really matter to Inko was…

He doesn’t have any visible signs of a quirk. He almost looks like he’s…quirkless.

Inko beamed.

“What’s your number, Sanji-san?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry for disappearing for so long. It also took me way longer then it should have to figure out how to change the chapter completion sign.
> 
> bonus game: try and guess how I came up with Sanji's last name because I refuse to acknowledge he's a Vinsmoke.

**Author's Note:**

> So that’s the opening.  
> Why did I make this? Idk either, it just seemed fun.
> 
> I have ideas on what’s happening and yes Izuku will have a babysitter and yes it will be Sanji from One Piece. He’s mainly there to be a good role model tho. Other One Piece characters will make cameos. It’s still a very Izuku centric story.
> 
> This will be fun I hope :D


End file.
